


Supercorp Crisis AU

by Scrambled_Words



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrambled_Words/pseuds/Scrambled_Words
Summary: This takes place in part 5 of Crisis of infinite earths. In this version Kara does not wake up on her couch, but in bed with Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Supercorp Crisis AU

Kara jolted upright in bed, her heart pounding out of her chest as her eyes darted around the lavishly decorated bedroom.  
“Kara what’s wrong?” She jumped out the bed and away from the unidentified person, her whole body tensed up as she prepared for a fight.  
“Lena?” her fear and weariness changed to confusion as she saw the concerned face of the beautiful woman sitting in the bed she had just left. She blushed as she noticed how the emerald green satin pyjamas that hugged the woman’s body perfectly complemented her eyes. “W-what are you doing here?” Kara stumbled, “and,” she paused to take in her surrounding properly, “where is here?”.  
“Babe, are you okay?” Lena asked softly as she reached out to grasp and gently squeeze Kara’s left hand, “this is our room, in our home”.  
“Our?” Kara questioned, her confusion growing by the minute.  
“Well, it would be strange if me didn’t live together. We are married after all.”  
“Married?!” Kara looked down at her right hand to see the shiny silver band on her finger, then turned her left hand to see an identical one on Lena’s before repeating the word “Married!”.  
\- LATER -  
Lena held her wife’s arm tightly as they walked into the DEO,  
“It’s okay sweety,” she whispered, “we will figure this out.” They entered the main room and saw Kara’s sister Alex talking to Brainy. “Alex” Lena called, “we need to talk.” She gestured for her sister in law to follow her and walked her wife into the infirmary. Once they were all inside and the door was closed Lena released Kara’s arm and grasped her hand. “Tell her what you told me.” She urged  
“I don’t remember marrying Lena,” she said, “or even dating her. In fact, last I knew of she hated me.” Lena looked down sadly upon hearing this.  
“I don’t understand” Alex said, “you’re saying you don’t remember anything about your entire relationship?”  
“I remember being friends” Kara shrugged, “and then …not”. Alex furrows her brow,  
“Let’s get you checked out” Alex said, before gesturing for her sister to get onto the bed and moving to the computer. As Alex pressed the final button a light began to run up and down Kara’s body, scanning her for any abnormality, none was detected. “I don’t understand,” said Alex, “it says there is nothing wrong with you.” Just then J’onn J’onzz enters the room.  
“I hoped I would find you here,” he said, turning to Kara “you remember it too, don’t you? The crisis?”  
“Yes,” she replied, “and J’onn, things are different here,” Kara holds up her hand, showing her ring.  
“You’re married?” she nodded,  
“To Lena” Alex steps forward,  
“Okay, hold up,” she said, “what is going on?” J’onn walked over to Alex and placed his hands on either side of her head, she closed her eyes as memories flash before them, then opened them again. “Oh,” Alex said, turning to look at her sister, then to Lena “Oh!” she exclaimed again.  
“What?” Lena questioned,  
“I have given her the memories I have of her, the memories she and almost everyone else in this world seem to have forgotten. Or perhaps, never had in the first place.” Lena paused to comprehend the situation, then spoke,  
“Can you do the same to me?” she asked  
“No.” Alex interjected  
“Alex!” Kara exclaimed, Alex grabbed her sister’s arm and pulled her to the side,  
“You know what happened last time she,” she whispered, “what she did. We can’t risk that again. You should just enjoy her this way, now that you can.”  
“No, that wouldn’t be right.” Kara insisted, “she deserves her memories, I can’t keep her in the dark, not again.”  
“But don’t you love her? What if you lose her all over again?”  
“Of course I love her, although until now, I didn’t realise how much. That’s why she has to know. J’onn, do it.” J’onn placed his hands onto Lena’s head and memory after memory began to rush through. When they finished, Lena turned to her wife with tear filled eyes,  
“Lena, I’m-” Kara started, but is interrupted as Lena runs over and wraps her arms around her,  
“I’m so sorry Kara” she sobbed, “I’m so sorry I hurt you, I took everything out on you, and I see now that wasn’t fair. How can I ever make things up to you? How could you ever forgive me?” Kara pulled back from Lena, but only enough for them to be face to face, she wiped the tears from her face, stares into her eyes, then kissed her.  
“I love you, Lena Luthor” she said, slowly pulling away from her, “and I always will.


End file.
